


Misfortune and Mischief

by Waterlillyoz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, Bonding, Consensual, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feelings, Feels, Female Character In Command, Flirting, Humor, Jealousy, Kissing, Love, Love Bites, Misunderstandings, Orgasm, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Pining, Playful Sex, Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Romance, Roughness, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterlillyoz/pseuds/Waterlillyoz
Summary: You sent him a text, you expected him to be on time. He wasn't. It's his own fault that you ended up this way.After all these years, Tooru is still a little obsessed with you. You are not impressed.





	1. Miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

> Because who doesn't like to pick on Tooru? This was via request. Hope you enjoy it.

    You were sitting on the couch when he burst in through the front door. He threw his bag to the side before flipping off his shoes and unbuckling his belt as he rushed into the room, panting, "I got your text. I got here as fast as I could." 

    You looked up from the novel you were reading, _Lord of the Flies_ with a raised eyebrow. "Why?"

    He stopped unbuttoning his crisp white shirt, his brown eyes wrinkled as he ran a hand through his chocolate hair. Taking a moment to catch his breath, he responded, "Huh?"

    "Did you want something?"

    "The text!"

    "What text?" 

    His confusion only deepened the lines on his face as he chuckled, "The text you sent. The raunchy text. You told me to rush home."

    "Oh! That..." You picked the book back up, sighing, "Did I accidentally send that to you?"

    "What?! That's not funny," he whined as he slumped onto the other end of the couch. "After I ran all the way here, too."

    "Hmm?" You pretended to continue reading. "That was awhile ago, I'm not really in the mood anymore."

    "Are you serious right now?"

    "Fine, Tooru. Let's fuck!" You tossed the book on the small table beside you, crawling over to the other side of the couch with a devilish grin on your lips. You placed your legs on either side his body, leaning on your knees as you grabbed his face to yours. You licked the entire side of his face.

    "Mhmm, tasty." 

    Tooru engulfed your ass in his palms with a slight moan, "God, I missed you today."

    "Don't touch me,” you murmured as you slapped his hands away, pressing them up behind his head. "Keep them there."

    "Babe, I hate your no touching game," he groaned. 

    "Stop being a little bitch. I believe _you_ were the one that came running in here begging for sex."

    His eyes widened before he stammered, "But t-the text!"

    "I already told you! That wasn't meant for you," you purred in his ear as you nibbled his neck. You started to press your body against his, moving your ass in tight circles across his lap. You were starting to feel it as you rubbed your face against his, planting soft kisses up the side of his face.

    He pushed you back with a sudden intensity. "Who did you mean to text?"

    "What?" You panted, heat raising in your cheeks. 

    "Was it Iwaizumi?"

    "What the fuck are you talking about? You’re ruining the mood."

    "The text? Who did you mean to send it to?!"

    You jutted a hand out, pushing against his chest. He was scowling as he held you in place. "You idiot. I was kidding. Of course I meant to send it to you. What is wrong with you?"

    "Nothing… Nothing. Just a shitty day at work. I just want you to tell me you love me," he looked up at you, his eyes round as he pouted. "I love you so much it hurts." 

    You laughed, "You are an idiot. Maybe I really will text Iwa-chan. He is more of a man than you are right now. "

    "Huh?!"

    He slid his hands under your thighs, spinning you around so you were now under him. All six feet of him. His rippling eight pack peeked out from under his half unbuttoned shirt as you let out a squeal. He pushed the hair out of your eyes, admiring the body beneath him. "What do I need to do to get that man off your mind?"

    "It was a joke, Tooru. I'm not interested in your friend-” You entangled your hand in his hair, pulling him close enough to brush your lips against his, "-but you gave up more of your power by letting me know that it bothers you. You know I won't let this go."

    He sighed, "I know, you little sadist." 

    "Oh, that got me hot. I love it when you know your place.” You circled your arms around his neck. “Yep. Fuck me, Tooru. Right now."

    Tooru's eyes glazed over as he groaned, "God damn it, you're sexy." 

    "I know." 

    "And conceited."

    "Ha! This coming from you! Listen, if you don't want to have sex, that's fine. I have a book over-"

    His lips crashed against yours and stopped your words, stopped your very thoughts. His teeth nibbled at your lips for a moment before his tongue darted within, enticing your own to come out and play. You pulled him closer, arching your back up as your hips pressed against his, demanding more. 

    "You are the only person I like to look at more than myself," he chuckled and you rolled your eyes. "You really do get me hot."

    "You are spoiling the mood. Stop talking and take me already.” You grabbed his tie, pulling hard. "Or do I have to do it myself?" 

    "You bitch," he grinned as he ripped off your pants revealing the white lace beneath. "So you _were_ planning this after all."

    "Yes, yes. New underwear. I'm ready! Come on!" 

    He smirked, using his teeth to pull the lace down your legs, "Maybe I want to take my time." 

    "For fucks sake, Tooru!"

    You took matters into your own hands, pushing him back against the couch. You pulled at his slacks, leaving them at his ankles along with his boxers. "If you want something done right..."

    "You are so aggressive." 

    "I believe it is called horny." You climbed on top, letting his hard cock slide inside you as you moaned, "Oh God, thank you. About time. Don't make me wait this long next time." 

    "You're insatiable. Sometimes it's hard to keep up with you." 

    "Try harder." 

    "Anything for you," he bit his lip as you continued to grind up and down on his dick, his eyes half closed. 

    "This isn't working for me." 

    "What?" Tooru's eyes snapped open before he chuckled, "Oh."

    He lifted you up and threw you down face first before taking you from behind. "Better?"

    "It will be once you grab my hair and fuck me like you mean it," you growled through the cushion. He didn't hesitate, one hand on your hip and the other pulling your head back toward him by your hair as he continued to thrust into you. That hit the spot - you moaned, not even trying to hold in the pleasure. 

    "Damn it woman, you need to calm down. I'm going to cum." 

    "Then cum, but don't you fucking stop."

    Tooru whimpered against your skin, biting your neck as he slammed his body into yours. He continued like this until he couldn't stand it anymore. Panting, he spasmed within you, his voice catching in his throat.

    "I thought I told you not to stop."

    "I'm sorry, you just drive me wild.” He hugged you to his chest, placing a soft kiss on your forehead. "You know you are my everything."

    "Yeah, yeah. You are aren't half bad yourself.” You snuggled up under his chin still breathless, a small smile on your lips. The glass table started to shake with the erratic vibration of your phone. You picked it up and laughed, "Great timing."

    "What's that?"

    "Oh, just a text. From Iwaizumi," you grinned, poking your tongue out.

    "Let me see it."

    "Nope," you giggled holding your hand out away from him as he leaned forward. You struggled to keep it past his reach since his arms were longer than your own. 

    "Come on, it's just a phone,” he whined. “Give it to me."

    "Never!"

    He kissed you as a distraction before trying to pry the phone out of your hand to no avail. You dived toward the other side of the room laughing. He got up, running after you. He stomped his feet with an exaggerated pout, "Show it to me! Show me! Come on, just show me! Ah! I hate you!" 


	2. Spinning Wheels

    You leaned back against the silver 2017 Hyundai Veloster, a grin spreading across your face as you listened to the voice coming from the mobile phone in your hand. It was true that you cared for the man now whining in your ear about how he was unable to have his favourite takeout for lunch since there had been a power outage. It was true you had feelings and were able to acknowledge your love for him deep down. Deep, deep down. Even if you didn’t always express yourself the way he would like, you knew he was the only one for you. But it made you happier to be able to tease him and right now you were in the perfect situation to do so.

    “That’s too bad. I am having a pretty bad day too, in case you were wondering,” you purred into the phone, biting your lip to keep from laughing, “although I did happen to make it before the power outage and was able to eat, so that was a plus.”

    “What? Why didn’t you tell me? We could have gone to lunch together!” Tooru’s cries made you roll your eyes, “What did you eat?”

    “Vicarious living isn’t what is important right now,” you sighed, but only loud enough to make him notice. “I was calling to let you know I will be late. I got a flat tire.”

    “Did you need me to come help?” His tone indicated that he was hoping it was already fixed or someone else was helping. That tone would change. Fast.

    "I don't want to get dirty."

    "Hmm."

    "Plus the rim is tied on too tight."

    "You mean the lug nuts? I mean I guess I can be there in about 15," he sighed and you could imagine the eye roll that went with it.

    “It’s okay. Iwaizumi is helping me.”

    “Iwa-chan is there?”

    “Isn’t he nice? I will have to buy him lunch to say thank you.” You turned your back on the man loosening the lug nuts on your front passenger side tire. “He is so strong. I guess it is because of all that volleyball from college, huh?”

    “Where are you?”

    “It happened pretty close to work, we were both on the way out. Luckily I left before Iwaizumi today! What a hassle,” you sighed, turning back to face him and give him a small wave of encouragement. He raised an eyebrow but continued in silence.

    “I’m on my way.”

    “No need. It will be changed before you can get out here.”

    “I’m on my way.” The tone of his voice had changed just as you knew it would.

    “Did you want me to take a photo, Tooru?” Iwaizumi looked up before looking back down at the tire. He pulled out his own phone from his back pocket. While he was distracted you took the photo. The car nor the tire made an appearance, instead you zoomed in on your boyfriend's childhood friend. You made sure to catch the shimmer of sweat on his biceps. “Did you get it?”

    “He is clueless. Did he see you take that?”

    “Of course not,” you giggled at Iwaizumi’s questioning look.

    “Did it work out okay? Tell him he doesn’t need to come out. I am almost done,” he spoke out of the corner of his mouth as he tried to rub his nose without getting grease on it. 

    “Ha! You are too cute Iwaizumi!” Upon hearing a growl from the opposite end of your call, you continued, “Do you need to use my hand? I will lend it to you so you don’t get dirty.”

    Iwaizumi looked up at you and scowled before whispering, “Don’t get me involved in your weird kinks.”

    “What was that? You can’t whisper in my ear while I’m talking on the phone, I won’t be able to hear you.”

    This time the growl came from the man on his knees by your car. He attempted to ignore you, though that was no easy task. “I wasn’t near you. Don’t give him ideas,” he mumbled with a glare.

    “Iwaizumi said not to bother coming. He’s got this.”

    “I’m almost there, I will be five minutes or so,” he snapped. “Tell him to go home.”

    “He said you can go home?” You shrugged with a glint of laughter in your eyes.

    “Are you serious?! I am already here and I’m a mess. I am _not_ going home now. Tell him we can meet back at your place and to stop being so impatient.”

    “What can I say? I guess he doesn’t have any trust for the two most important people in his life. Maybe we should just go ahead and prove him right?” Your grin spread without haste before turning into laughter as the man on the other end of the phone demanded to talk to the one changing the tire, “I guess, but I will have to place it up to his ear so my phone doesn’t get dirty. Is it okay to touch Iwaizumi?”

    “What the fuck?" Iwaizumi's head snapped up with enough intensity to make a cracking sound. He grimaced from the pain as he rubbed his neck. 

    "Oh no, Iwaizumi's hurt his neck! I have to give him a backrub, it's the least I can do. Talk to you later!” You hung up the phone, ignoring the protests coming from the other end before throwing it into your bag. You leaned against the silver vehicle, tapping your foot as you watched. "Are you almost done?"

    "It would have been done by now if there wasn't so many interruptions," he frowned, screwing the lug nuts into place on the spare tire. "What happened to my back rub?" 

    "Don't be a pussy." You laughed as his face tinted pink with anger, "I'm kidding! Thank you, I owe you lunch for this."

    "It's whatever."

    "It's whatever," you agreed, tussling his dark spiked hair. "You really are good people, Iwaizumi."

    "I thought you were kidding about the massage!" It was Oikawa. He had his hands on his hips, a pout on his lips. "Seriously, Iwa-chan! I leave you alone for two minutes." 

    "What? What did I do? I am just being a good friend, Trashykawa!"

    "It's true," you smiled with with complete innocence. "He's such a good friend." 

    "I hate you," Oikawa spat before circling his arms around you, crushing his lips hard against yours. "Stop fucking around with Iwa-chan. Let's go." 

    "I'm going home-" Iwaizumi grunted before stomping off and slamming his car door. He poked his head out of his Jeep’s window, "-and don't call me this weekend. I won't answer!" 

    "How rude!" Oikawa's mouth was open, one hand on his hip as he watched his friend speed away. "Are you okay?"

    "I'm fine. I'll get a new tire tomorrow."

    "Are you done being a bitch?"

    "Hmm, but Tooru, _you_ are the one being a bitch here," you snickered before being pulled into an embrace, "Are you okay?"

    "I'm better now-" he breathed in deep, inhaling your scent from your hair; it was the lavender conditioner he had bought you, "-but I still hate you." 


	3. Back Seat Driver

    "It's for charity, Iwaizumi. Suck it up and show it off," you slapped his broad shoulders with a snicker, "or don't you care about the children? Think about the children, Iwaizumi!"

    "We are raising money for breast cancer. I doubt too many children have breast cancer," he grumbled but took off his stiff white collared shirt anyway, leaving the white camisole underneath. "And what about you? Are you going to suck it up?"

    "No one wants to see me without a shirt."

    "I beg to differ."

    "Oh?" Your eyes gleamed in the sunlight as your mouth contorted into a mischievous grin. "You want to see that?" 

    Iwaizumi's face flushed bright pink as he waved his hands back and forth in anxious desperation. "That's- that's not what I meant. I mean- I meant that I know that there will be plenty of people who would like that. Not me, I wouldn't."

    "Oh? So now I'm not good enough for you?"

    "What?!" You giggled at his discomfort. He waved his hands back and forth as he tried to explain, "Because you belong to Oikawa-"

    "Belong to?"

    "No! No, I mean that because you are with Oikawa, as an equal, that I wouldn't, uh, I couldn't see you that way!”

    "It's fine, big boy.” You pat him on the shoulder before shedding your own collared shirt. Yours was crimson with a bright pink camisole underneath. "Don't say a word." 

    "You actually wear pink?"

    "What did I just say?"

    "It's just unexpected."

    "Yeah, yeah. I am a girl. I like girly things too, you know," you sighed as you poked him in the ribs.

    "Ouch.” He rubbed his side while looking around the crowd before him. "Where do they want us?"

    "We are going up to the front. I guess we get to hold the signs. You know," you looked at him from beneath your lashes with a slight smirk, "reel them in with our bodies."

    Iwaizumi burst out laughing, "What the hell? Let's just get this over with."

    You walked down the parking lot to the front of the building, meeting up with two men holding (the word ‘holding’ used loosely) two different signs promoting the charity car wash. Hanamaki was using his sign as a cape while spinning around and Matsukawa was dragging his by his fingertips along the concrete footpath. 

    "About time! We are sweltering out here."

    "Don't be a baby, Makki," you sneered as you tapped the man with pink-brown hair on the shoulder. "You are worse than Tooru."

    Hanamaki's eyes widened in disgust. "Those are fighting words, bitch." 

    You laughed as you hid behind Matsukawa. At six foot two he was the perfect defense. Joining the conversation, Mattsun laughed,"Hey, be nice to my girl. If it wasn't for her, that idiot would still be living with us."

    "Hmm, that is true," the pink haired man beamed up at you. "You deserve a fucking medal." 

    "Where is Trashykawa today? I thought he would bring his car in to get cleaned," Iwaizumi asked as he took the sign from the pink haired man. "Didn't think he would give up an opportunity to stalk his wife."

    "Don't call me that! Doesn't that just sound wrong?"

    "It's been five years, woman! I think it's time to accept that you are married," he laughed as the other two snickered in agreement. 

    "Just because he is a embarrassing, insecure stalker doesn't mean he doesn't need love too," Matsukawa smirked. 

    Hanamaki coughed back a laugh, "Why is he so insecure anyway? I mean you did date him through college, you even married him. They have been married for five years and she hasn't divorced him once!"

    "I would have divorced his ass."

    "I wouldn't have married him in the first place."

    The four of you continued to bash on Oikawa, since he was an easy target. However, It wasn't long before a familiar red Ferrari LaFerrari pulled up to the curb that the foursome had claimed as their own. He poked his head out of the window with a sheepish grin.

    "Yahoo!"

    "Speak of the devil."

    "Here he is in his new fuck boy car," the three of you snickered while Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at your banter. 

    "Be nice, he's right there," Iwaizumi groaned, even though Oikawa couldn't hear you as his top 40 music was blaring from the car speakers. "Turn the music off, Shittykawa." 

    He ignored the jab as he killed the engine, turning back to you and lowering his sunglasses down his nose as he whistled, "Hey sexy."

    "Awe thanks. I do look good today," Hanamaki beamed. 

    "It's true, babe. You look dazzling today," Matsukawa stated as you nodded in agreement. 

    "Not you. What are you two even doing here, anyway? You don't even work here.” Oikawa poked his tongue out in response to Hanamaki's shocked, hurt look. 

    "We are part of the community outreach program. Which reminds me, we are needed inside and out of the torturous sun," Matsukawa smirked as he led his boyfriend away. 

    "Why are they always hanging around you?" 

    "We're friends. Don't be so insecure," you laughed at Oikawa's pout. "They are a hoot."

    "I don't trust them."

    You rolled your eyes, "Or you just don't trust me."

    "They are shady, no telling what they might try to do to you."

    "They're gay, you idiot," Iwaizumi shook his head. "I don't think you need to worry about them that way."

    "So I only need to worry about you, then?"

    "Me? We are friends. I am so sick of your shit. I am not going to fuck your wife," he threw his hands in the air, his green eyes narrowed, “Stop being childish."

    "Oh? So I'm a child and my wife isn't worth fucking?"

    "What the hell?" Iwaizumi's mouth dropped open as he looked from Oikawa to you. Your hand was covering your smile as you shook your head in an attempt to contain your amusement. "What are you even talking about?"

    "You seem to always tell me how you won't ever lay a hand on her. Makes me think you think of her as some kind of leper, that she's not good enough for you? Do you know how that makes me feel? Like she is fine for someone like me I guess, but someone of your status-"

    "That was not what I meant. Of course she is beautiful. I won't sleep with her because she is _your wife_."

    "So if she wasn't my wife you would sleep with her?"

    Iwaizumi's face contorted into an uncomfortable snarl knowing he was in a trap. He looked at you for support but you were too busy breathing in and out at a gentle pace trying not to burst out laughing. "Yes?"

    "So if I die, you would bang my wife? Or if we break up? Geez, Iwa-chan, great friend you are."

    Iwaizumi growled throwing his hands in the air, mumbling as he walked away, "I'm done."

    When he was halfway up the driveway, you curled your hand around Tooru's neck, purring in his ear, "Thank you for defending my fuckability."

    He grabbed the back of your neck entwining his hand in your hair as he pulled you in for a kiss. "Of course. There's no one else on this earth worth fucking."

    You would never admit it, but when he took charge it made you hot. Your hands slid over his hard chest as you licked your lips. You couldn't hold in your desire for much longer. You looked back up the driveway. No one was looking. You pulled at Oikawa's shirt leading him to the black Jeep Wrangler Renegade a few feet down the road. Iwaizumi had given you his keys earlier that day for safe keeping. He should have known better. 

    Once you were in the back of the Jeep, it wasn't much longer before your clothes were on the floor. The tinted windows shielded you from onlookers, however by this point you might not have cared either way. Tooru was on top of you for a change. The light seeped in bouncing off every exposed muscle as his body bent and contracted while he removed his shirt and kissed your ankle. Your feet grazed the roof of the Jeep as you admired the man before you. As his kisses started to make their way down your leg you trembled. You tried to keep your excitement contained but by the smug look on his face you knew he could feel the heat coming off your body. You turned your head to the side with a sharp inhale as his mouth made its way to the tender skin between your thighs. As his tongue flicked over your clit with precision, he held your hands back as you tried to push his away. 

    "Tooru, don't." 

    He didn't break away, his voice husky, "I won't stop this time. It's been too long and I miss your taste." 

    You tried to get your thoughts together as your back arched in time with your soft moans. Tooru wasn't usually this domineering - that was why you were having a hard time controlling yourself. You were used to being in control. You were the one that made _him_ moan in pleasure, not the other way around. Yet, somehow, in fact it may have been this very reason why the man in front of you was making you burn up with an intense desire. He was in control and you couldn't get enough. 

    Your left leg was gripping onto the passenger's seat, the right pressed against the roof. The firm pressure from your body indented the soft material as Tooru's lips and tongue swirled and sucked every inch of your womanhood. 

    "Fuck me! Fuck me now," you demanded. 

    He looked up at you and the pure, unabashed desire in his eyes made your heart ache. That smile that spread across his face could have made you swoon if you weren't already on your back. It was a mischievous smile that said he wasn't going to stop any time soon. You groaned with frustration, twisting your neck back into the leather seat. A moment later a gasp left your lips as his slender fingers parted you, his tongue diving deep within the darkness beneath. Your hands flung to his hair, your knees tightening against his face as his fingers plunged inside of your warmth.

    "Fuck me? Please, Tooru, fuck me now," you begged. 

    "You are so sexy when you are needy," he smirked. Before you could retaliate his cock slid deep within you, stealing the words on your lips. 

    "Oh, fuck," you cried, pleasure dripping from your lips as his entire length slammed into you. You both clung to each other with fierce intensity, the sounds of your moans reaching a crescendo as you climaxed together. You shuddered before falling back against the dark blue seat. "That was great."

    "I agree," Tooru smiled as he caresses your face. "I love you so much."

    "Down, big boy. I should get back to the car wash.” You pushed him off as you started collecting your clothes. 

    "I hate you," he pouted as he kissed you on the forehead. He looked at the seat and grinned, "We should probably clean the seat before we give it back to Iwa-chan." 

    "Nah, I’ll let him know he needs to get it cleaned," you laughed, "Good thing we are at a car wash." 


	4. Birthday Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to Oikawa 07/20/2018 xoxo

    You watched him from the kitchen window, the whistle on his lips drifting into the room. He swung the red car door closed with a tap from his hip as he twirled before making his way down the driveway. There was a skip in his step. His black leather shoes had been shined, his gray suit pressed. It was a present from last year. He had only worn it once. He only brought it out for ‘special’ occasions. The suit was a perfect fit, but it lacked the definition needed to really admire his frame. He was grinning, excited for only God knows what he had imagined was going to happen tonight. He was past the car now, stepping down to snap off a pink peony. The sun reflected off the black rimmed glasses he adorned as he made his way to the side of the house, disappearing from your view. 

    “Honey, I’m home!” 

    _Because that joke never gets old._

    You continued washing the dishes, ignoring his greeting, waiting for him to make his way further into the house. There was a soft thud and a curse from the other room before your name was called. He had bumped into the box you had received today. It wasn’t for his birthday; he wouldn’t want to see that today. You thought about his reaction when he saw what was in that box. You smiled, putting the last glass on the rack. Instead of responding, you started to hum. You were wiping off the soap suds from yourself and the counter with a dish towel when he entered the room. 

    “Whoa.” A sharp intake of breath was followed by a wolf whistle. He didn’t move from the doorway. You wanted to turn around, see his appreciation, but you resisted. You didn’t want to give in too quickly. “So you did remember.”

    “Remember what?” You removed the thick rubber gloves with slow precision, placing them one by one on the other side of the sink. 

    “What do you mean, ‘what’? My birthday, of course. I thought you had forgotten when you left early this morning.” 

    “I had a meeting with an overseas client. What are you talking about? I sent you a birthday text, didn’t I?” 

    “Yes, but you left before saying happy birthday to me this morning. I mean this more than makes up for it,” he rasped, gulping so hard you could hear it from the other side of the room. 

    “Hmm?” You asked, knowing the answer as you slathered your hands in lavender lotion. It was obvious you had planned this for his birthday. There was no way this little display wasn’t for his birthday. But where was the fun in admitting it so soon? 

    “I smell milk bread baking. And this- this view. I mean wow. This view is something to behold. Happy birthday to me,” he smirked, a chuckle escaping as he licked his lips.

    “Oh?” You looked over your shoulder, with a raised eyebrow and a seductive grin. “Who said that this is for you?” 

    “Don’t even play right now. It’s my birthday and I want to enjoy this mouthwatering gift,” he said, hunger igniting in his eyes as he crossed the few paces between you. Your eyes widened at his speed, a gasp erupting from your lips as cold hands touched your shoulders. His hands were exploring the lace of the new apron you had purchased. That’s right. For this idiot’s birthday, you had degraded yourself enough to be a walking cliche. You were wearing an apron. Nothing but an apron. The ‘mouthwatering view’, as he had so eloquently put it, was just the tie of the apron clinging tightly to your back. Nothing else. You didn’t even have any jewelry on. Just the white lace apron. The impractical apron bought for one reason, and one reason only. 

    “Who’s playing?” You tried to sound calm but your heart was playing a song in your ears. _Boom, boom, boom._ The beat goes on. You wanted to resist for longer, but you weren’t sure how long you could hold out. You arched your back, sliding against Oikawa. You needed a reaction and you needed it fast. 

    “I don’t have any patience after seeing this. If you wanted to play Good Cop, Dom Cop, you shouldn’t have worn that outfit,” he warned, his voice vibrating from his throat to yours as he wrapped himself around you. His warmth was engulfing you, claiming you. You smiled at the small victory. 

    “Fine. Since it’s your birthday you can do what you like. But only because it’s your birthday. And remember, I can and will remember this tomorrow.” 

    “Fine by me,” he muttered, only half listening as he snaked his hand under the apron grabbing a handful of your breast. His muscular chest pressed up against your back, jamming your   
waist against the sink counter. 

    “Ouch.” 

    “Hmm, yeah. Say it like you mean it.” 

    “Do you want to die?” 

    “It’s my birthday, aren’t you meant to give me everything I want?” You couldn’t see him, but you knew he had wide, glistening puppy dog eyes that would soon be transformed into a smirk. His hands continued to explore the underside of the apron, touching every inch of your skin his needy hands could reach. He was proud of himself. For now. “I’ll never forget what I went through for your birthday a few years back. Don’t think I’m letting you off easy.” 

    “I’m sure I can handle it.” 

    “I’m sure you can, too,” he chuckled, his free hand now on your arse as he dug his teeth into your neck. He hummed with excitement as he rubbed his hard cock up against the back of your body. _Fuck. That’s going to leave a mark._ You were starting to regret giving up the reins. “That might leave a mark.” 

    “No shit, Sherlock.” 

    “Shh,” he whispered in your ear, a ripple of heat beginning to spread down your back as he pressed two fingers up to your lips. Your back arched for more contact, your entire body aching as you thought of losing control. “No more talking. Right now I am your master. I need you to save your energy, because the night is long. I hope you didn’t plan to sleep.” 


End file.
